Dungeon of Defright
Not to be confused with the Croc 2 level Bride of the Dungeon of Defright. Dungeon of Defright is the thirty-third level in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the third on Castle Island. This level is unique as it is solely comprised of mini-games. At the end of the level there are three doors (up, right and left), with Croc having the option to open only one of them with the Balloon Man. *Up has just a Beany Gong and no items. *Right has 5 Mechanical Robots and a Beany Gong. *Left is the ultimate/correct door which contains a Beany Gong, four Hearts, the 5th Gobbo, four Colour Crystals, and the coloured Crystal Door. Walkthrough The only way to kill the Executioner is with a stomp attack. Get past the first Executioner and head up the tunnel. Circumvent the smashing fist coming down from the left side at the other end, and wait for the Spider to drop before killing it and collecting the crystals, the Gold Key and the RED CRYSTAL. Go back past the Executioner and enter the Locked Door. Inside, there's a Box Shuffling Game. Watch the Smash Box that GOBBO #1 is in, and when they stop, kill the Devil Dantinis in the way and smash the crate to free the Gobbo. Beyond, there's a Box Chasing Game. Take out the Spiders in the way and force the Smash Box against a wall, then jump on it as it comes back toward you. Leave through the door once you've successfully rescued GOBBO #2. Next, the Crystal Catching Game. Next, there is a Popping Game. Beyond that, use the pump to inflate the Balloon Man in the middle. But first, push him over to one of the doors, so that when you pop him, he'll blow open the door as well. Once he's in position, just keep jumping on the pump until he explodes (if he's not by a door, then a new one will appear). It is recommended that you blow up the left door, Inside it you can find: the PURPLE, BLUE, GREEN, and YELLOW CRYSTALS, four Hearts, and GOBBO #5. Head through the Crystal Door, now that you can. Inside, go straight and take out the first Devil Dantini, then go left. Watch out for the Robot Fist Guards smashing the floor at the ends of the tunnels. Go through two more rooms to find the Silver Key, then return to where you first turned left, and take the other path from this room straight ahead (from where you first came in). Free GOBBO #6 from the Cage, then return to the start of this area and strike the Beany Gong. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is in the second area. Croc must play a Box Shuffling Game in which there are three Smash Boxes , two of which contain a Heart and one a Gobbo. The Smash Boxes are shuffled and Croc may only pick one Smash Box to open. The Smash Box containing the Gobbo is different every time, so the only tip to offer is to keep your eye on the Smash Box with the Gobbo inside! *The second Gobbo is inside the Smash Box in the third area. *The third Gobbo is in the fourth area where Croc must play a Crystal Catching Game in which he has to use a left and right button to move a cauldron to catch falling crystals and a Heart. This is considered one of the hardest mini-games in the game, and is likely that you will be replaying the level several times. Croc must catch all of the items, especially the Gobbo at the end! If he misses any, the challenge ends and Croc must play through the level again. One tip is to try to stay between the buttons after moving the cauldron. When it is at the edge, get ready to press the other button. If you are good at jumping, jump straight from the opposite buttons to avoid wasting time. There are 30 items in total, including 28 crystals, a Heart, and a Gobbo. The crystals arrive in the following order, (C = Center, L = Left, R = Right) C, L, R, C, L, C, R, C, L, R, L, R, L, R, C, R, L, R (Heart), L, C, L, R, L, C, L, R, C, R, C, L, C, R, C, L, R, C, R (Heart), L (GOBBO). *The fourth Gobbo is in the fifth area. In this area there is a Popping Game. Hop on the button that corresponds to the alcove that the Executioner emerges from. Miss only a few and you'll still get Gobbo. Here's the total prize table: *The fifth Gobbo is in the middle of the cell after the left door in the sixth area. *The sixth Gobbo is locked inside a Cage in the Crystal Door Challenge. The Silver Key is located at the end of the area. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal in the circle of crystals in the first area. *The GREEN, BLUE, YELLOW, and PURPLE CRYSTALS are inside the four Smash Boxes in the area after the left door in the sixth area. Items * 57x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 1x Gold Key * 1x Silver Key * 9x Hearts Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Trivia *This is the only level that contains all the mini-games, the Box Shuffling Game, the Box Chasing Game, the Crystal Catching Game and the Popping Game. *This level and Be Wheely Careful are the only level that contains the Crystal Catching Game. *This is one of the levels which has the Popping Game. The other two are Shoutin' Lava Lava Lava and Licence To Chill. *This is the only level that contains the five Mechanical Robots. *There are four Beany Bird Gongs in this level. One in each of the three mystery doors (up, right, left) and one in the Crystal Door Challenge. This is the same amount as Secret Sentinel. *This level has the most obtainable Hearts (one in Box Shuffling Game, two from Crystal Catching Game, two in (left, right, middle) Popping Game, and four in the left door); nine in total. If you have obtained crystals from other levels then it is possible to earn a tenth. *This stage contains the most Robot Fist Guards, five in total. *This is one of the levels with the balloon man, the other being Crox interactive. *"Defright" is not actually a word. It appears that it has never been used outside of Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It is a rare surname, but it's likely that this level name came from the fact that it just sounded cool. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Castle Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels with the Popping Game Category:Levels with Mini-Games Category:Levels with the Box Chasing Game Category:Levels with the Box Shuffling Game Category:Levels with the Crystal Catching Game Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Mini-Games Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Castle Levels